leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
1979
1978 1979 1980 Events * The China Syndrome is released. * The Clash release "London Calling." * George Soros establishes the Open Society Fund. * China's population is 975.42 million. Timeline January * January 1: Federal Hourly Minimum Wage is raised from $2.65 (1978) to $2.90 an hour. * January 7: Vietnamese military liberates Cambodian capital of Phnom Penh from the genocidal national communist Khmer Rouge. * January 8: U.S. advises its puppet monarch Shah Pahlavi to get out of Iran before being taken into custody by the howling mob of angry Iranians filling streets of Tehran. * January 15: Soviet Union vetoes absurd United Nations resolution calling for withdrawal of Vietnamese troops from Cambodia. * January 16: In the face of an Islamic uprising, the Shah flees Iran. The Ayatollah Khomeini returns to Iran on February 1, and victory is declared on February 11. * January 25: Guatemalan government executes Alberto Fuentes Mohr. He had been elected as a social democrat in 1977 and had been critical of the colonization of the Peten jungle. * January 26: Italian Communist Party leader Enrico Berlinguer announces that his party will no longer support the government Guilio Andreotti. * January 30: Iranian government announces it will allow Ayatollah Ruhollah Khomeini to return from exile from 15 years in Iraq and France. February * February 1: Ayatollah Ruhollah Khomeini receives ecstatic welcome in Tehran. * February 12: Darwin Day * February 17: 100,000 Chinese troops invades northern Vietnam. March * March 8: UFW leader Cesar Chavez leads 5,000 striking farmworkers on a march through Salinas, California. * March 26: President Jimmy Carter oversees the Camp David Accords, a peace treaty between Egypt and Israel. April * April 21: Japanese Prime Minister Ohira Masayoshi visits Yasukuni Shrine. * April 27: Soviet Union releases five dissidents, including Aleksandr Ginzburg, and fly them to New York City in exchange for imprisoned Soviet spies Valdik Enger and Rudolf Chernyayev. May * May 4: The Conservative Party wins the British general election, which makes Margaret Thatcher Britain's first female Prime Minister. * May 5: Future GRU assassin Anatoliy Vladimirovich Chepiga in born in Nikolaevka in Amur. * May 26: Israel returns El Arish to Egypt. June * June: Propaganda War erupts between Revolutionary Iran and Baathist Iraq. * June 7: India launches Bhaskara 1 meteorology satellite. * June 15: Iranian Ayatollah Sadeq Rouhani describes Bahrain as an integral part of Iran. July * July 13-14: Palestinian guerrillas seize Egyptian Embassy in Ankara, Turkey. * July 18: Saddam Hussein formally assumes power in Iraq. * July 20: United Nations Resolution 452 "calls on" Israel to cease construction of settlements in Occupied Territories. * July 31-August 11: UFW leader Cesar Chavez leads 12 day march from San Francisco to Salinas. August * August 3: Bloody paranoid dictator of Equatorial Guinea President Macias Neguema is removed in a military coup d'etat by his nephew Obiang Neguema. * August 12: Iranian press censors begin massive book burnings. * August 16: Conservative political activists announce that they are targeting five Democratic U.S. Senators for electoral defeat, inlcuding Birch Bayh of Indiana, Frank Church of Idaho, Alan Cranston of California, John Culver of Iowa, and George McGovern of South Dakota. The National Conservative Political Action Committee (NCPAC) announces that it will use "negative" tactics in the five state effort. September * September 20: French troops overthrow Emperor Bokassa I of the Central African Empire and change the name of the country to the Central African Republic, known by the acronym "CAR." * September 20: French radical Pierre Goldman is assassainted by a shadowy group called Honneur de la Police. October * October 18: Japanese Prime Minister Ohira Masayoshi visits Yasukuni Shrine, the second time in 1979. * October 20: 22 Cubans hijack a Cuban barge at gunpoint and force its crew to take them to Florida. U.S. State Department declines to prosecute them as terrorists. November * November 3: Greenboro Massacre: KKK terrorists kill 5 Communist Workers Party organizers in Greensboro, North Carolina. * November 5: Islamic militants storm the U.S. Embassy in Tehran, Iran, and hold 53 American hostages for the next 444 days. * November 15: Margaret Mead dies in New York. December * December 12: U.S. supported General Chun Doo-hwan seizes power in miltiary coup d'etat in South Korea. * December 24: The Soviet military intervenes in Afghanistan to support beleaguered pro-communist government in Kabul. * December 29: Retired U.S. Congressman F. Edward Hébert dies in New Orleans at age 78. Category:1970s